


Black Family Affairs

by artificialalexandria



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Maddelyn comes to visit Victoria and all hell breaks loose in the Black Haus mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

“Victoria,” Maddelyn called out for her drag daughter. Maddelyn had come to the Haus of Black mansion to visit her family. Instead of Victoria, Maddelyn ran into her granddaughter Dollya. 

“Mother is not here,” little Dollya replied. “It’s just us children.”

“Where is Victoria?” Maddelyn asked.

“She’s out,” Opulence said as she walked into the room. “She’s found a man to entertain her.”

“Oh,” Maddelyn nodded. “I see. Where is Waka Shame?”

“Right here,” Waka stepped into the room. “We were all standing in the next room, waiting for you to come inside.”

“You knew I was coming?” Maddelyn asked.

“We always know,” Dollya smiled. “We know everything.”

“I sometimes forget your mother has taken you deeper into the dark arts than I could ever imagine being myself,” Maddelyn said. “It kind of freaks me out sometimes, but you three ladies are very talented.”

“Is there anything in particular that you need from us?” Opulence asked.

"Can't I just visit my daughter and granddaughters sometime?" Maddelyn asked. "Waka, I assume if you're around, that means your daughters are here too."

"Yes," Waka nodded. "Draggedy Anne and Annie Mae are here. They're upstairs. They don't enjoy stalking their great grandmother as much as the three of us do. They're Dollya's daughters too, you know."

"Sorry," Maddelyn said. "I forget."

"I'm bored," Opulence said as she headed back into the other room. "See ya around, grandma."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on my girls," Waka followed Opulence out of the room.

"Are you going to leave me too?" Maddelyn asked Dollya.

Dollya shook her head. "Nope. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Maddelyn tilted her head.

"Come upstairs to my room," Dollya walked past her and stopped in the doorway. "I don't want anyone else to hear."

Maddelyn was hesitant at first because she knew what her three granddaughters were capable of. She was slightly afraid that Dollya might trick her into doing something that might harm her. However, she followed Dollya upstairs and into her room.

"Maddelyn," Dollya closed the door behind her. "What are your thoughts on dating within your own drag family?"

"Lots of people do it," Maddelyn shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Dollya stepped closer and snaked her arms around Maddelyn's waist.

"When I watch you perform," Dollya whispered. "It makes my imaginary pussy wet."

"What the actual fuck is going on in here?" Victoria burst into the room and Dollya quickly pulled away from Maddelyn.

"Mom," Dollya's face turned red. "I thought you were out."

"I was," Victoria made her way over to where they were standing. "But I'm home now and I apparently came home just in time to find you trying to seduce your grandmother."

"We're not actually related," Dollya hissed.

"First Waka and now Maddelyn," Victoria sighed. "I see you're just gonna make your way around the whole family, you little slut."

"Whatever," Dollya rolled her eyes. "Just go back to whatever man you went out to fuck this time."

"Don't you have two daughters to attend to?" Victoria asked. "Or are you just playing the deadbeat other mommy?"

"Fuck off," Dollya growled. "We live in the same house, I take care of them. I'm just a little busy right this second."

"I see that," Victoria laughed. "Just don't ruin my family, Dollya."

"You're very quiet," Dollya turned to Maddelyn.

"I haven't quite processed all of this yet," Maddelyn said as Victoria left the room. "You and Waka were a thing?"

“Still are,” Dollya laughed. “It’s more of a friends- or sisters- with benefits thing now. I still sit on her face from time to time.”

“I always just thought the kids came from the two of you being equally interested in them,” Maddelyn said. “I didn’t realize it was because you were together.”

Dollya stepped close to Maddelyn once again. “Don’t worry about Waka right now. Just focus on me.”

“And how do you know I want it?” Maddelyn swallowed hard.

“Because of how nervous I’m making you right now,” Dollya wrapped her arms around Maddelyn’s neck.

“Oh,” Maddelyn took a deep breath. “I guess you’re right.”

Dollya moved her hands down and grabbed Maddelyn’s, pulling her over to the bed. Maddelyn followed, curious about what Dollya was expecting from her. Just as they were beside the bed, Dollya dropped down to her knees.

“Dollya-” Maddelyn started, but was cut off by Dollya,

“Shh,” Dollya interrupted. “Don’t talk, just let me do this.”

Dollya unbuttoned Maddelyn's pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. She took Maddelyn's dick in her hand, stroking it a few times to get it fully hard before putting it in her mouth. Dollya held onto Maddelyn’s hips as she bobbed her head up and down. Maddelyn moaned and gently pulled Dollya’s short hair.

“Well this is awkward,” Waka laughed as she walked into the room. “I was just coming to ask you to do the same thing to me.”

“Waka, I-” Maddelyn stopped, not knowing what to say, and was also interrupted by Dollya.

“Well, I can if you want me to,” Dollya stood up.

“Nah, continue what you were doing,” Waka shrugged. “I’ll come back later.”

“Wait, don’t leave,” Dollya begged Waka. “Stay and watch.”

“What?” Waka and Maddelyn both asked.

“Does that bother either of you?” Dollya asked.

“Not me,” Waka shook her head. “Just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“I don’t think my brain is fully comprehending what’s going on,” Maddelyn said. “I’ve just been going along with everything because I don’t think I want my brain to catch up with me before it’s over.”

“Is that a yes or a no, Madds?” Dollya asked. “I need an answer.”

“Go ahead,” Maddelyn took a deep breath. “Might as well.”

“Sit, Waka,” Dollya commanded her. “You heard Maddelyn.”

Without another word, Waka sat down in the chair next to the door. Dollya got back down on her knees and lowered her mouth around Maddelyn once again. Maddelyn closed her eyes, wanting to forget that it was Dollya making her feel so good and that Waka was watching nearby. They were her drag granddaughters, which made it feel wrong, but at the same time, the two of them had dated and were still messing around, so it really wasn’t any different than what was going on now.

Maddelyn heard a moan come from behind her and she knew it must’ve been Waka touching herself. Despite Maddelyn’s questioning thoughts about her current situation, Waka’s moans and the thought of her watching them made her even harder than she already was. Suddenly, she felt herself reaching her climax. Her hand still in Dollya’s hair, Maddelyn pulled Dollya away and used her free hand to stroke her dick. Deep moans left her throat as she came on Dollya’s face.

“Fuck,” Dollya said as she stood up. “I was not expecting you to do that.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Maddelyn asked, trying to catch her breath.

“No-” Dollya started, but she noticed out of the corner of her eye what Waka was doing. “Babe, stop that. I have something for you too.”

“Well come over here then,” Waka let go of her dick and held her hands up.

“Just a second,” Dollya turned her attention back to Maddelyn. “Sit on the bed, Madds.”

Maddelyn nodded and obeyed. Dollya instructed her to sit all the way back against the headboard. Maddelyn had no idea what was about to happen. Dollya suddenly grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and cuffed Maddelyn to the bed.

“Wait- Dollya, I-” Maddelyn was cut off by Dollya once again.

“Shhh,” Dollya leaned in close to her, her tone stern. “I want you to see all of it. I’m gonna ride Waka until my legs fall off, and you’re gonna watch it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Maddelyn nodded.

“Good,” Dollya smiled and kissed Maddelyn’s lips softly.

Dollya walked away from the bed and made her way over to Waka. Maddelyn just sat and watched, and she really had no choice. Dollya stripped completely down and straddled Waka’s lap. Maddelyn stared as Waka and Dollya made out. Waka wrapped her hand around Dollya’s dick, making her moan immediately. Dollya grabbed a bottle of lube from the table beside them and put some on Waka’s dick. Then, Dollya lowered herself onto Waka, and Waka grabbed her hips. They both moaned when Waka was all the way inside of Dollya.

Maddelyn couldn’t help but grow hard again as she watched. She never imagined that watching her drag granddaughters fuck would turn her on, but it did. Very much so.

Waka held onto Dollya's hips as she began thrusting into her wildy. Maddelyn's dick twitched and she wished Dollya had left one hand free so she could touch herself. She just had to settle for watching.

"Fuck, baby," Dollya moaned. "You always fuck me so good."

Waka took Dollya's dick in her hand and stroked it in time with her thrusts. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes," Dollya threw her head back. "Fuck, I'm so close."

Just when Maddelyn didn't think it could get any more intense, Waka tightened her grip on Dollya's hips and pounded into her hard and fast. Dollya's moans became high pitched and she put her hands on Waka's shoulders to hold herself upright. Once she felt she could balance, Dollya moved one hand down and stroked her dick.

"Ah fuck," Dollya panted as she came on Waka's chest. "Holy shit that feels so good."

Waka stopped thrusting and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't cum yet, but she didn't want to rush Dollya into doing anything else so soon after her orgasm. Dollya climbed off of Waka and stood up. She smirked when she looked over at Maddelyn. 

"We made you hard again, huh?" Dollya laughed. "Too bad you're cuffed you the bed and can't do anything about it."

"Please, Dollya," Maddelyn begged shamelessly. "Let me go. I'm so hard. I need to cum."

"Waka," Dollya turned back to the other queen. "Do you want to help her?"

"What do you want me to do?" Waka asked, standing behind Dollya and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you want to fuck her?" Dollya asked. "If you cum before she does, I can figure out something to finish her off."

"Sure," Waka let go of Dollya and walked over to the bed. She grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer before sitting beside Maddelyn. "Is that okay with you?"

Maddelyn simply nodded. Her brain couldn't put words together at the moment. Waka slid on the condom and slathered lube on her dick. She positioned herself at Maddelyn's hole and pushed in slowly. Dollya sat down beside them and wrapped her hand around Maddelyn's dick, stroking it as Waka started to thrust into her. Maddelyn moaned loudly. The feeling was almost overwhelming and just as she was about to cum, Waka pulled out, which made Dollya stop.

"Baby," Waka said to Dollya. "Let me cum on your face."

"Alright," Dollya smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll lay down and you can stand over me."

Dollya lay on her back and Waka took the condom off and positioned herself so that she was on her knees, standing over Dollya's face.

"Make sure you watch this," Dollya said to Maddelyn. 

Maddelyn didn't want to just watch. She wanted someone to finish her off. Waka started stroking herself quickly. Finally, she came all over Dollya's face with a loud moan. Maddelyn's dick twitched hard as she watched. 

"Why did you want me?" Dollya asked. 

"You know how I feel," Waka said as she got off of the bed. "But let's not talk about that in front of Maddelyn."

"Fine," Dollya sighed and Waka threw her a towel to clean her face off with. "Maddelyn needs us to finish her anyway."

"You can," Waka found her clothes and put them back on. "I'm going back to the girls."

"Whatever," Dollya huffed. "We'll talk later."

"Please, Dollya," Maddelyn begged. "I need it."

Dollya moved so that she was sitting between Maddelyn's legs. She reached her hand down and stroked Maddelyn slowly. Maddelyn squirmed, desperate to cum after how long she'd been hard. Dollya sped up and Maddelyn could feel herself close to the edge again. Maddelyn closed her eyes, ready for the feeling to overtake her. She felt Dollya let go of her and her eyes snapped open.

"Why did you stop?" Maddelyn whined.

"Trust me," Dollya smirked. "The torture of not getting to cum right away will make it feel so much better when you do."

"Haven't I waited long enough?" Maddelyn asked, pulling against the handcuffs. "I watched you get fucked, then I got fucked, and I also watched Waka cum on your face."

"Relax," Dollya gently squeezed Maddelyn's thighs. "I'll let you cum soon."

Dollya started stroking her again, faster this time. Before Maddelyn could cum, she pulled away again. Maddelyn pulled against the handcuffs and groaned in frustration.

"Fuck you," Maddelyn hissed.

Dollya laughed. "Maybe another day."

After a few more times of getting her to the edge, Dollya got bored. She stroked her quickly and pushed a finger inside of her, massaging her prostate. Maddelyn screamed as she came on her stomach. It was long overdue and the feeling was so strong.

"I told you it would be good," Dollya leaned over her and kissed her lips. "You're free to go now."

Dollya released Maddelyn from the handcuffs and got off the bed. "I have to go talk to Waka. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay in my room."

"Dollya," Maddelyn protested. "You can't just kick me out like that. You begged me to come in here."

"I said get out of my room, you dusty old whore," Dollya laughed. "I have things to do."

Dollya walked out of the room, leaving Maddelyn alone on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is your deal?” Dollya asked Waka as she walked into Waka’s room.

“You two clear out,” Waka said to their two drag daughters. “We’ll come check on you later.”

“Bye, girls,” Dollya said as they hurried out of the room. “I love you both.”

“What do you mean?” Waka asked once the door was closed.

“Earlier you said that I know how you feel,” Dollya explained. “What do you mean by that?”

“You asked why I wanted to cum on your face instead of on Maddelyn,” Waka stood up and walked over to Dollya. “It wasn’t my choice for us to break up and you know that.”

Dollya wrapped her arms around Waka’s neck and pressed her lips against Waka’s. “I know. I just don’t want to be tied down to one person right now.”

“Dollya,” Waka sighed. “I only did all of that stuff with Maddelyn because that’s what you wanted. You’re the only person in the world that I want.”

“I love you, Waka,” Dollya cupped Waka’s face. “So much. I just need time to figure out who I am.”

“I love you too,” Waka pressed her forehead against Dollya’s. “I just hope you come back to me eventually.”

“Maddelyn is getting ready to leave,” Opulence came into the room with Victoria behind her. “Come say goodbye.”

“I didn’t think she would be leaving so soon,” Dollya said.

“Neither did I,” Victoria said. “Whatever you did must’ve made her want to leave.”

Dollya laughed. “Waka and I only gave her the best orgasm of her life. Twice.”

“Jesus, Dollya,” Opulence gave her a disgusted look. “Fucking your sister is bad enough. Not your grandma too.”

“We’re not actually related,” Dollya rolled her eyes. “So it doesn’t matter.”

“Well anyway,” Victoria headed towards the door. “Come downstairs and say goodbye to your grandmother.”

Victoria and her three daughters headed downstairs. Dollya and Waka’s two daughters were close behind. Maddelyn was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them.

“It was good to see you, mom,” Victoria hugged Maddelyn. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“I have some things to take care of at home,” Maddelyn told her.

“I hope you’ll come back soon,” Opulence said, hugging her after Victoria had moved out of the way.

“I’m sure I will,” Maddelyn smiled as they pulled away.

Dollya hugged Maddelyn and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Next time you’re here, I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Oh,” Maddelyn shivered. “Alright then.”

Waka hugged Maddelyn without saying a word then headed back upstairs. Everyone looked to Dollya and Maddelyn.

“What’s wrong with her?” Victoria asked.

“Nothing,” Dollya huffed and ran after her.

“Why did you follow me?” Waka asked once they were back in her room.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dollya asked. “Why are you so upset with her? She didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know that,” Waka sighed. “But I can’t be upset with you.”

“Can I do something to make you feel better?” Dollya asked, wrapped her arms around Waka’s neck.

“I wanna fuck you in front of the mirror,” Waka said. "I want you to see how good I make you feel."

Dollya bit her lip, instantly getting hard at the thought of it. She kissed Waka roughly as they quickly undressed each other. Once they were out of their clothes, Waka grabbed a bottle of lube and led Dollya to the floor length mirror beside her closet. She turned Dollya around so that she was facing away from her and rubbed lube on her dick. She slowly pushed into Dollya, which made Dollya moan.

“Look, baby,” Waka grabbed Dollya’s chin and turned her head towards the mirror. “Look how good I’m making you feel already.”

Dollya watched as Waka’s dick moved in and out of her. Waka reached around and grabbed her dick, stroking it in time with her thrusts. The combination of feeling everything and watching it made Dollya cum fairly quickly.

“Blow me so I can cum on that beautiful face,” Waka said as she pulled out of Dollya.

Dollya turned around and dropped down to her knees. She wasted no time taking all of Waka into her mouth. Waka grabbed her hair and thrusted in and out of her mouth. Dollya moaned around her, sending vibrations up Waka’s dick.

“Fuck,” Waka pulled out and came on Dollya’s face.

Dollya stood up and wrapped her arms around Waka’s neck. Waka leaned in and Dollya thought she was going to kiss her, but instead she licked the cum off of Dollya’s face. Dollya bit her lip and looked into Waka’s eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Waka laughed.

Dollya cupped Waka’s face and pulled her into a kiss. “I love you.”

“That’s why you fucked your grandmother, right?” Victoria asked as she walked into the room.

“Technically I didn’t fuck her,” Dollya laughed, turning to face her. Waka wrapped her arms around Dollya’s waist and held her close. “Waka did.”

“Jesus Christ,” Victoria rolled her eyes. “Can you two put some clothes on? We have a visitor.”

“Who now?” Waka asked.

“Dahli,” Victoria smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

“So it looks like it wasn’t a new man after all,” Dollya said as she picked up her clothes from the floor and put them back on. “It was an old lover.”

“Meanwhile, you’ve had one of each in the same day,” Waka laughed.

“Shut up,” Dollya hit her arm playfully. “Get dressed and let’s go downstairs.”

Waka got dressed and Dollya grabbed her hand, leading her downstairs. Victoria and Opulence looked at each other when they noticed Waka and Dollya holding hands.

“Are you done throwing a tantrum now, Waka?” Opulence asked.

“Yes,” Waka smiled. “Thanks to Dollya.”

“Sucked the tantrum right out of her,” Dollya laughed.

“Gross,” Opulence whined.

Dahli laughed. “I see nothing has changed.”

“Oh they’ve change a little,” Victoria said. “They’re not together anymore, just fucking. And they also gangbanged my mother today.”

“Holy hell,” Opulence said. “Can we stop talking about Dollya and Waka fucking Maddelyn?”

“I need details immediately,” Dahli said.

“Well, it was gonna be just me and Maddelyn,” Dollya explained. “But Waka walked in while I was blowing Maddelyn. After Maddelyn came, I cuffed her to the bed and made her watch me ride Waka. Then Waka fucked Maddelyn while I jerked her off.”

“I’m actually gonna puke,” Opulence groaned.

“Damn,” Dahli said. “You two have had an eventful day.”

“They were naked when I went to get them a minute ago,” Victoria said. “So I’m guessing they’ve done more than that today.”

“Are we gonna eat now?” Opulence asked.

“Yes,” Victoria nodded. “Go get the girls.”

“Gladly,” Opulence ran up the stairs to get Draggedy Anne and Annie Mae.

“Dinner is ready in the next room,” Victoria said, heading into the room herself. Everyone followed and sat down in their usual spots at the table.

“This all looks amazing, Victoria,” Dahli said.

Waka grabbed Dollya’s hand under the table and held it in her own. Opulence and Waka and Dollya’s two daughters joined them at the table. Everyone was quiet as they ate, needing a good meal after the events of the day.

“Does this make you two happy?” Victoria asked the two younger girls and gestured to Waka and Dollya holding hands. They both smiled and nodded.

“See, Dollya,” Victoria said. “You might as well get back together. Everyone wants it.”

“I’m not ready yet,” Dollya continued eating.

“Why not?” Victoria asked. “Waka loves you more than anything.”

“I know,” Dollya sighed. “I just need to see what else is out there.”

“Like Maddelyn?” Dahli asked.

“I guess,” Dollya shrugged. “Or someone else.”

“Well don’t look at me,” Opulence said. “I want no part of your incest streak.”

“Leave your sister alone,” Victoria laughed. “She can’t help that the love of her life happens to be in her drag family.”

Waka squeezed Dollya’s hand gently and kissed her cheek. Dollya smiled and lay her head on Waka's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

After having taken a few days to think about all that had happened, Maddelyn returned to the Black Haus mansion. Just like before, everyone was waiting for her at the door. This time, Victoria was there to join them.

"Remember what I said when you were leaving last time," Dollya whispered to her.

Maddelyn took a deep breath. "I want it." 

"Waka," Dollya turned to her former partner. "I'm going to be busy for a little while. I'll come see you when I'm done."

"Sounds good, baby," Waka kissed Dollya's forehead and headed back upstairs to her room.

Dollya took Maddelyn's hand and led her away, leaving Victoria and Opulence in the hall. Maddelyn's thoughts were racing. She still felt a little weird about messing around with her drag granddaughter, but she also really wanted to fuck the smaller queen after how much she'd tortured her the last time.

"How do you feel about this?" Dollya closed her bedroom door behind them. 

"I'm fine with it," Maddelyn said. "I honestly can't wait to fuck you."

"Good," Dollya smiled.

Maddelyn grabbed Dollya's hips and pulled her close, kissing her roughly. They quickly undressed each other, both of them needing it more than they had previously realized. Maddelyn pushed Dollya down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Maddelyn kissed her, stroking Dollya to get her hard.

"On your hands and knees," Maddelyn demanded and Dollya quickly obeyed.

Maddelyn grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirted some on her dick. She pushed into Dollya slowly. Once she was all the way in, she reached out a hand and grabbed Dollya's hair. She started out thrusting slow but hard, which made Dollya moan loudly.

"Fuck yes," Maddelyn said, picking up her speed slightly. "Take that dick, baby."

"Faster," Dollya begged. "Please."

Maddelyn grabbed Dollya's hips, thrusting as hard and fast as her body would let her. Dollya stroked herself, an uncontrollable stream of moans escaping her mouth. Maddelyn leaned over, replacing Dollya's hand with her own.

"Cum for me, baby," Maddelyn whispered before biting down on Dollya's shoulder and slapping her ass hard.

Dollya let out a strangled moan and shot white hot cum onto the bed. Maddelyn pulled out and stroked herself, her own orgasm close behind. She moaned deeply as she came on Dollya's back. Dollya collapsed and rolled into her back.

"Fuck," Dollya panted. "I could feel the pent up anger in every thrust."

Maddelyn lay down beside her. "That's what you get for torturing me."

"I loved every second of it," Dollya laughed. "So I guess I win."

"Whatever," Maddelyn rolled her eyes playfully. "I need a fucking nap after that."

"Me too," Dollya rolled onto her side and cuddled up to Maddelyn, putting her arm around her and laying her head on Maddelyn's chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

~~~

"Where have you been?" Waka asked from her bed as Dollya came into the room hours later. "I didn't think you'd be busy for that long."

"I fell asleep after," Dollya shrugged, making her way over to the bed. "She fucked me really hard as payback for edging her last time."

"You know," Waka grabbed Dollya's hand and pulled her down onto the bed. "You say you don't want to be tied down, but you always come back to me after fucking someone else. I don't get it."

"I don't have to explain that to you," Dollya cuddled up to Waka. "You know why I do it."

"Why?" Waka asked. "I want to hear you say it."

"Because I love you," Dollya tilted her head up and looked at Waka.

"I know," Waka pressed her lips against Dollya's. "I love you too."

~~~

After dinner that evening, Maddelyn followed Dollya back to her room. 

"I don't know what I want, Dollya," Maddelyn sat down on the edge of the bed. "Things just feel different between us."

"I know," Dollya lay down and sighed. "But I don't know what I want either."

They heard moans from the room next door, which was Victoria's room. Dollya couldn't help but laugh.

"Dahli must be back," Dollya said.

"They're a thing again?" Maddelyn asked.

Dollya nodded. "Victoria invited her to dinner one night and ever since then, I hear noises from her room every day."

"Who do you think tops?" Maddelyn asked, laughing.

"I don't know," Dollya said. "They're both dom tops. Maybe they flip fuck."

"That actually makes sense," Maddelyn nodded and lay down.

"Waka made a good point earlier," Dollya cleared her throat. "She said I always come back to her after fucking someone else, and I do, whether it's for sex or just to cuddle."

"Why is that?" Maddelyn asked.

"Honestly, it's because I love Waka," Dollya could see the heartbreak in Maddelyn's eyes. "And I know that makes you and I really complicated, but I do love her."

Maddelyn got up to leave, but Dollya grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Dollya begged. "Don't go."

"What could you possibly say to make me stay?" Maddelyn asked quietly.

"Even though I feel that way about Waka," Dollya said. "I can't deny that I want something with you. I don't know what, but I want something."

"I do too," Maddelyn sighed. "But I don't know if I can go through with it when I know you love someone else."

"My goal at the end of this journey of self discovery was to get back together with Waka," Dollya said. "But I don't know anymore. Maybe it's time for me to move on."

Maddelyn pulled her arm away. "I don't think you understand how much it will hurt if we continue seeing each other just for you to eventually change your mind and go back to her."

"This is why I warned you about ruining the family," Victoria walked into the room. "You should've gotten back together with Waka the other night like I told you to."

"Holy fuck, where did you come from?" Maddelyn held a hand to her chest.

"I was trying to fuck Dahli," Victoria said. "But I heard everything through the wall."

"So you do top her," Dollya smirked.

Victoria shrugged. "We switch it up. That's not the point. If you love Waka and you're gluing to end up going back to her anyway, why not stop wasting everyone's time and go back to her now?"

"Waka can do better," Dollya said. "I'm giving her a chance to do so."

"That's seriously what this is about?" Maddelyn asked.

"She doesn't want to even try," Victoria said. "She has dedicated her entire life to you. She'd never willingly go out and sleep with other people, much less date someone else."

"I'm gonna go," Maddelyn headed towards the door. "I'm sorry, Dollya."

"Maddelyn, wait," Dollya tried to follow her, but Victoria grabbed her arm.

"Let her go," Victoria said. "It's for the best."

Dollya hugged Victoria and cried into her shoulder. Victoria rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I know it hurts right now," Victoria said. "But I would rather you hurt temporarily than give up someone who would literally die for you. Waka is your soulmate."

"I don't even know if that's true anymore," Dollya sniffled.


	4. Chapter 4

**** A month later, things seemed to be at peace in the house. Maddelyn had visited a few times, but she and Dollya hadn't spoken to each other at all. Dollya and Waka weren't officially back together, but they had been spending every second together. Currently, they were making out in Waka's bed.

"Can we flip fuck this time?" Dollya asked. "It's been a while since I fucked you."

"Sure," Waka smiled. "I would love that."

Waka got on top of Dollya and kissed her roughly, grinding against her. She moved down and took Dollya’s dick in her mouth. Dollya bit her lip, watching Waka’s head move up and down on her dick. Waka sat up and grabbed some lube, rubbing it onto her dick and pushing into Dollya. Dollya tilted her head back and moaned as Waka thrusted into her. Just as she was getting lost in the feeling, Waka pulled out.

“Your turn,” Waka leaned down and kissed Dollya.

Dollya rolled them over so that she was on top. She pushed one finger inside of Waka, then two. Waka moaned her approval, eager for Dollya to fuck her. Dollya replaced her fingers with her dick, making Waka moan louder.

“So tight, baby,” Dollya said. “I missed fucking you.”

“I missed it too,” Waka panted.

Dollya leaned over and kissed Waka, thrusting her hips slowly. She wanted to show Waka that she truly cared about her.

Waka moaned. “That’s so good.”

“Yeah?” Dollya asked. “You like it when I fuck you slow like that?”

“Yes,” Waka took a deep breath. “I love it.”

Dollya reached down and stroked Waka’s dick. Waka wrapped her arms around Dollya’s neck, kissing her passionately. As much as she loved being on top, she had greatly missed the feeling of being fucked.

Waka put a hand on Dollya’s chest. “Let’s switch now. I don’t want to cum yet.”

“Alright,” Dollya pulled out of Waka and lay down beside her.

Waka hovered over Dollya and wasted no time pushing her dick into Dollya’s hole. Dollya ran a hand down Waka’s chest and stomach. Waka put Dollya’s legs on her shoulders and grabbed her hips, pounding her as hard as she could.

“That’s not fair,” Dollya panted. “What if I wanted to go again?”

“Too bad,” Waka laughed and leaned down, pressing her lips against Dollya’s. “You’re not.”

“Maddelyn is here-” Victoria paused after walking in and seeing what they were doing. “Jesus Christ. Just come downstairs when you’re done.”

Waka didn’t miss a beat, pretending as if Victoria hadn’t even been there. She reached down and stroked Dollya quickly, making Dollya cum almost immediately.

“Lay down and let me take care of you, baby,” Dollya sat up once Waka had pulled out of her. Waka obeyed, laying down beside Dollya. Dollya positioned herself between Waka’s legs and took her dick into her mouth. After all the switching they’d done, it didn’t take very long at all for Waka to cum.

“Alright,” Dollya sat up and grabbed her clothes. "Let's go downstairs."

"Victoria will just come back up here if we don't," Waka laughed. "We don't really have a choice."

Once Waka was dressed, the two of them headed downstairs. Everyone was standing around talking to Maddelyn, but they turned to look when Waka and Dollya walked down the stairs. They made their way through the crowd and greeted Maddelyn. 

"Dollya," Maddelyn said, talking to Dollya for the first time in a month. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Dollya said awkwardly. She wasn't expecting Maddelyn to talk to her.

They headed upstairs to Dollya's room. When they were inside, Dollya shut the door behind them.

"Are you two back together?" Maddelyn asked.

Dollya shook her head. "No. At least not officially."

"I want to be with you," Maddelyn took a deep breath. "I'm not going to stand by and pretend like I don't anymore."

"I like that you would just come in here and try to take what you want," Dollya smiled and stepped closer to Maddelyn.

"Yeah?" Maddelyn closed the distance between them and cupped Dollya's face. "Well I'm not  _ trying _ to take what I want. I  _ am  _ taking what I want."

Maddelyn pulled Dollya into a kiss, pinning her against the wall. Dollya moaned at the sudden dominance.

"I want more then just sex," Maddelyn panted against her neck.

"I- I don't know," Dollya said nervously. "Waka-"

"Fuck her," Maddelyn growled. "And not literally."

"Maddelyn, I want you, but-" Dollya was interrupted by Maddelyn.

"Frankly," Maddelyn grabbed Dollya's face and turned it towards her. "I don't give a fuck how you feel about her. You either want me or you don't."

Dollya involuntarily moaned again. "I do want you."

"Good," Maddelyn let go of Dollya's face and kissed her. "Let's go downstairs and tell the family."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Dollya said.

"I didn't ask," Maddelyn grabbed her hand. "I told you what we're doing."

Dollya nodded. "Okay."

Maddelyn interlocked their fingers and headed downstairs together. Everyone was still at the bottom of the stairs, discussing what the two of them could be doing. They all went quiet as they returned to the crowd. Victoria sighed when she saw they were holding hands.

"We have something to tell you all," Maddelyn said. "Dollya and I have decided to date."

Everyone was silent, looking around at each other in shock. Dollya made eye contact with Waka, who was on the verge of tears. Dollya's chest tightened at the thought of how much she must be hurting Waka right now. Waka turned and ran up the stairs towards her room.

"Waka, wait," Dollya tried to run after her, but Maddelyn stopped her.

"Dollya, don't," Maddelyn sighed. "Just leave her alone."

"I can't believe this," Victoria yelled as she finally got over the shock of the announcement. "I just walked in on you and Waka fucking less than thirty minutes ago and now you're suddenly dating Maddelyn? It makes no sense, Dollya."

"I'm sorry," Dollya looked at the floor. "But this is what I want."

"Is it though?" Victoria asked. "Is it really what you want?" 

"Yes," Dollya huffed. "It is."

"Fine," Victoria said, walking up the stairs. "One day you'll regret this, but you're an adult, so I'll let you make your own mistakes."

Dollya took a deep breath and sighed. She had no idea what she was getting into, but she knew she liked the way Maddelyn talked to her, demanding her to do things and not giving her a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Maddelyn hadn't gone home and everyone was still getting used to Maddelyn and Dollya being together. Waka was extremely heartbroken and she'd hardly come out of her room ever since they announced their relationship. She couldn't stand to see them together.

"Is Waka gonna come down for dinner?" Opulence asked.

"Probably not," Victoria said. "And I don't blame her. I'll take her some food later."

About that time, Waka entered the room and sat down in her usual spot beside Dollya. 

"I can move if you want," Opulence said to Waka.

"I'm fine," Waka sighed.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Victoria asked softly.

Waka turned to Dollya. "Could you do me a favor and move out? I can't stand seeing you with someone else."

Dollya and Opulence stared at Waka, shocked.

"I think that would be best," Victoria said.

"Fine," Dollya stood up. "Come on, Maddelyn. Let's go."

"I tried to warn you," Victoria said. "You didn't listen, so now you're facing the consequences of your actions."

Maddelyn got up and followed Dollya out of the room.

~~~

"Your house is really nice," Dollya said to Maddelyn as they walked inside.

“Thanks, baby,” Maddelyn took Dollya’s hand in her own.

Maddelyn’s house was only slightly smaller than the Black Haus mansion, but it was still quite roomy. Dollya looked around, taking in her new home. They’d packed up all of her things and made their way over to Maddelyn’s house.

"Don't worry about everyone hating us," Dollya gently squeezed Maddelyn's hand. "They'll get over it eventually." 

“I know,” Maddelyn stepped in front of Dollya and turned to face her. “I’m excited for us to start this new life together.”

“So am I,” Dollya cupped Maddelyn’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

~~~

“Can I ask you something, Dollya?” Maddelyn asked as they lay in bed watching Netflix later that night.

“You already did,” Dollya laughed. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“What made you change your mind so quickly?” Maddelyn asked. “You refused at first because of Waka, but then after I decided to take you forcefully, you suddenly decided you would rather be with me.”

“I liked the way you talked to me when you demanded that I be yours,” Dollya admitted, turning her head to look into Maddelyn’s eyes. “It honestly turned me on a little bit.”

“Really?” Maddelyn placed a hand on Dollya’s cheek. “It did?”

Dollya nodded and bit her lip. “Especially when you pushed me against the wall and kissed me.”

Maddelyn closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Dollya's. Dollya pushed Maddelyn down on her back and climbed on top of her. Maddelyn slid her hands under Dollya’s shirt, running her hands over Dollya’s stomach. Dollya sat up slightly and pulled her shirt over her head. She leaned back down and began kissing Maddelyn’s neck. Maddelyn held onto Dollya’s hips, needing to have her hands on anything at all to keep herself from throwing Dollya down and completely dominating her.

Dollya’s phone buzzed, but she ignored it. Nothing in the world mattered to her when she was with Maddelyn like this. She tugged on the edge of Maddelyn’s shirt and sat up so she could take it off. Maddelyn wasted no time slipping the shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. Just as Dollya was about to move down Maddelyn’s body, Maddelyn took over and flipped them over so that she was on top.

“Sorry,” Maddelyn smirked. “I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. This is my show, not yours.”

Dollya bit her lip, her eyes dark with lust. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Maddelyn moved down and removed Dollya’s pants. Dollya tried to stay still as Maddelyn leaned down and slowly ran her tongue up Dollya’s dick. Dollya’s heart raced and she felt as if every drop of blood in her body was in her dick. It was extremely sensitive to the touch and Maddelyn was taking advantage of that. After a bit more teasing, Maddelyn lowered her head onto Dollya’s dick and began moving her head up and down. Dollya closed her eyes and Maddelyn stopped.

“Look at me,” Maddelyn said. Dollya quickly obeyed, not wanting the action to be paused for more than a few seconds.

Watching Maddelyn suck her dick amplified the feeling of it. Dollya felt amazing and the feeling nearly overwhelmed her. Maddelyn sensed that and pulled away, not wanting it to be over so soon. 

“Last time I made you get on your hands and knees,” Maddelyn said. “Do you want that again, or would you rather look at me.”

“I want to look at you,” Dollya breathed heavily. “Please.”

“Alright,” Maddelyn slipped out of her pants and dug around in her bedside drawer for a condom and lube.

Dollya could hardly stand not being touched, and it took everything in her to lay still as Maddelyn unwrapped the condom and rolled it on. Maddelyn leaned down and kissed Dollya roughly. Dollya wrapped her arms around Maddelyn's neck, growing more impatient by the second. Maddelyn lubed up and pushed into Dollya, grabbing her arms and pinned them to the bed. Dollya moaned involuntarily, making Maddelyn begin thrusting hard.

"Oh," Dollya gasped. "Yes, that's so good."

Dollya's moans encouraged Maddelyn to keep going. Neither of them could've been happier in that moment than to be wrapped up in each other. Without warning, Dollya screamed and came hard on her stomach. Maddelyn pulled out and leaned down, kissing Dollya softly. 

"Do you want to help me finish?" Maddelyn asked, her voice softer than before.

Dollya nodded and Maddelyn lay down beside her. Dollya quickly moved into position and wasted no time taking the condom off and taking Maddelyn’s hard dick into her mouth. Maddelyn pulled hard on Dollya’s hair as she bobbed her head up and down. Dollya’s moans sent vibrations up Maddelyn’s dick, making Maddelyn shoot hot cum down Dollya’s throat.

“That was great, baby,” Maddelyn praised Dollya as she let go of Dollya’s hair.

Before Dollya could respond, her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and saw that it was Victoria calling. She decided to answer even though Victoria had just kicked her out earlier that day.

“Yes?” Dollya asked.

“Opulence said she has something important to tell everyone at dinner tonight,” Victoria explained. “She wants you and Maddelyn to be there.”

“Oh,” Dollya took a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess we could do that.”

“Thank you,” Victoria said. “I know your sister will appreciate you coming.”

“What was that about?” Maddelyn asked once Dollya ended the call.

“Apparently Opulence has some big announcement and she wants everyone to be there,” Dollya said. “Even us.”

“Oh wow,” Maddelyn said. “Do you feel comfortable going?”

“If it wasn’t important,” Dollya said. “Opulence wouldn’t have asked for us.”

“True,” Maddelyn sat up. “Get dressed and let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What was so important that you called me back on the same day I got kicked out?” Dollya asked as they all sat at the table. As awkward as it was, Waka still sat next to Dollya as always.

Opulence took a deep breath. “It’s mostly an apology but also a confession.”

“Let’s hear it,” Victoria smiled. “It must be important if you asked everyone to be here.”

“I know I’ve been really hard on Dollya about her relationships with Waka and Maddelyn,” Opulence said, visibly nervous as she played with her fingers. “The reason I’m like that is not because I genuinely think something is wrong with it.”

“Then what?” Dollya asked. “You’ve been giving us shit forever!”

“I was afraid to admit my own feelings,” Opulence looked to her drag mother. “I was scared to tell everyone that I’m in love with Victoria.”

Everyone in the room gasped collectively. Opulence was the last person in the world that anyone would’ve expected to like anyone else in the family. Especially since she always gave Dollya a hard time. Victoria was sitting there frozen, her mouth hanging open.

“But what about Dahli?” Waka asked. “I thought… Aren’t Victoria and Dahli back together?”

“No,” Victoria managed to say through her shock. “We are not.”

“Answer the poor girl,” Dollya gestured to Opulence. “She looks like she’s about to pass out from fear.”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Victoria held a hand over her chest. “I’m too shocked to think.”

Opulence stood up from the table and rushed out of the room. Victoria took off after her.

"Opulence, wait!" Victoria called out.

Opulence stopped and waited for Victoria to catch up.

“I didn’t say no,” Victoria said. “I’m just in shock right now. Can we talk about this privately?”

Opulence nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Victoria took Opulence’s hand in her own and led her up the stairs. They quickly made their way down the hallway to Victoria’s room, which was right next to Dollya’s.

“I have been focused on getting Dahli back for so long that I forgot other people existed,” Victoria said. “And while I was so busy longing for her and hoping one day we’d be together again, here you were feeling the same way about me and I had no idea.”

“I’ve always felt that way,” Opulence took Victoria’s hands in her own. “I just thought it would be weird to date someone within our drag family, but then there was Waka and Dollya, and now Dollya and Maddelyn. It just seems normal now, so I figured it was time to tell you.”

“I’m so glad you did,” Victoria pulled Opulence into a tight hug. “Can you just give me some time to think?”

Opulence nodded as they pulled away. "I can do that."

~~~

"What do you think they're doing?" Maddelyn asked.

"They're probably fucking," Dollya laughed.

Waka huffed and shook her head. "Not everything is about sex, Dollya."

"Don't talk to her like that," Maddelyn snapped at Waka.

"Let's not have a cat fight," Dollya tried to diffuse the situation. "I know it's still fresh-"

"What, you leaving me after years of being together so you could be with  _ her _ ," Waka gestured towards Maddelyn. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten about it a week later."

"If she really loved you," Maddelyn said. "She'd still be with you."

"That's enough," Dollya sighed and got up from the table. "This is ridiculous."

Before Dollya could leave the room, Victoria and Opulence returned. Everyone watched them as they returned to their seats.

"What happened?" Dollya asked, sitting back down.

"I said I needed some time to think about it," Victoria shrugged. "I've never thought about her that way, so I don't know how I feel yet."

"With Dollya, I knew as soon as I saw her for the first time," Waka sighed softly, remembering the good times.

"Totally inappropriate for you to say in front of her new partner," Victoria shook her head. "But like I told Opulence, I've been so hung up on Dahli that I forgot I had other options."

"I guess that's fair," Dollya shrugged. "Sometimes it takes time." 

~~~

"Do you think Victoria has made up her mind about Opulence yet?" Dollya asked Maddelyn a week later as they lay in bed after sex.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Maddelyn laughed.

“It keeps me up at night,” Dollya shrugged, laughing. “I just want my sister to be happy.”

“Have you talked to either of them since that night?” Maddelyn asked.

Dollya shook her head. “They’re all still upset that I picked you over Waka. Even our children.”

“I’m sure you’ll find out eventually,” Maddelyn said. “Whether it’s because you see them together in person or online.”

“You’re right,” Dollya sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to wait patiently for an answer.”

~~~

“Opulence,” Victoria said as she walked into Opulence’s bedroom. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Opulence smiled, standing up walking over to where Victoria was standing.

“I’ve made up my mind,” Victoria said. “About us.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Opulence took a deep breath.

Victoria grabbed Opulence's face and kissed her softly but firmly. Opulence put her hands on Victoria's hips and pulled her in close as they kissed. Victoria let her hands fall to Opulence's shoulders, focusing much more on the kissing than what she was doing with her hands.

"I can't believe I was missing out on something so great this entire time," Victoria pressed her forehead against Opulence's. "We could've been together years ago."

"In a few years that won't matter," Opulence giggled. "We'll just be grateful for the years we've had."

"Opulence," Victoria took a deep breath. "Will you please be mine?"

"Duh," Opulence leaned in and pressed her lips against Victoria's.

~~~

“They posted about it on Instagram!” Dollya screamed from the bedroom as Maddelyn was in the drag room sewing an outfit.

“Opulence and Victoria?” Maddelyn asked. “Have you been checking every second for the last two days?”

“Maybe,” Dollya laughed, making her way into the room.

“What does the post say?” Maddelyn asked.

“Here,” Dollya handed Maddelyn her phone with the post already pulled up.

**victoriaelizabethblack ** _ When you sat down the whole family to tell us you were in love with me, I was so shocked that I didn’t know how to respond. I couldn’t even think, my mind was just blank. The last couple days have shown me that I’ve been missing out on an amazing person for years. I can’t believe I’m so lucky that I get to call you mine. I can’t wait to see what life holds for us and I hope we have many years together. @opulenceblack _

“That’s honestly adorable,” Maddelyn smiled, handing Dollya her phone back.

“Isn’t it?!” Dollya squealed. “I’m so happy for them.”

Maddelyn laughed. “You’re more excited about them than you were about us.”

“Not true,” Dollya rolled her eyes and leaned down, kissing Maddelyn softly.

“Mhmm sure,” Maddelyn teased, pulling Dollya into her lap. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being so close to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now that I’ve ended my Sonique x Tatianna series, this is my new main fic. You’re welcome. Shoutout to Florida Man. The whole Haus now knows this fic exists because she read it to them lol I have been writing fics for at least 6 years now and this is the first time one has ever been read to the people that are in it. I’m laughing it off cause honestly I never thought it would happen to me.

**** Two months later, Maddelyn was sitting up in bed thinking as Dollya lay sleeping beside her. The rest of the family still wasn’t talking to them, and Maddelyn wanted to find a way to make it right for Dollya’s sake. She knew Dollya missed them a lot. Maddelyn knew that the only way everyone would forgive them was if Waka forgave them first. Dollya woke up, opening her eyes slowly.

"How long did I take a nap?" Dollya asked with a yawn.

"A couple hours," Maddelyn told her. "By the way, I have an idea to get everyone to love you again."

"Really?" Dollya asked. "What is it?"

“Another threesome with us and Waka,” Maddelyn explained. “We could spit roast you.”

Dollya’s mouth fell open in surprise. Once the initial shock of the suggestion was gone, she closed her mouth and nodded. “That might actually work.”

"Good," Maddelyn smiled. "Should be fun for all of us."

~~~

"You wanna what?" Waka asked as the three of them stood in her bedroom.

"Come on, Waka," Dollya begged, stepping closer to her. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know," Waka crossed her arms. "I'm still pretty mad at the two of you."

"That's the point," Maddelyn said. "Fuck the anger out so we can all be a family again."

"I don't think I can forgive you," Waka said to Dollya. "I don't understand how you could just leave after years of being together."

"Waka, you know I-" Dollya was interrupted by Waka.

"Don't say you love me," Waka shook her head. "You don't. As Maddelyn said at our last dinner together, if you really loved me, you'd be with me."

"I'm sorry," Dollya sighed deeply. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I don't want your apologies, Dollya. They don't mean anything."

Maddelyn moved closer to Waka and pulled her into an unexpected kiss.

“Wow,” Dollya’s heart was racing with excitement. “That’s so hot.”

“Fine,” Waka said as she pulled away from Maddelyn. “I’ll do it.”

"Good," Maddelyn smiled, grabbed Dollya's arm and brought her closer to them. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Well," Dollya cleared her throat. "I think you should be behind because it might be awkward if Waka was the one fucking me."

"It would be," Waka agreed.

Maddelyn took her shirt off and looked at them. "Let's get this show on the road then." She then made her way over to the bed. "Waka, do you have lube and condoms?"

"In the nightstand," Waka said, sitting on the bed.

"This feels like a business transaction and I hate it," Dollya announced before sitting down next to Waka.

Waka grabbed Dollya’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m sorry that I’ve been so cold. I’m hurt, of course, but I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay,” Dollya looked up at Waka. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea anyway.”

“What’s wrong, Dollya?” Maddelyn asked as she sat down on the other side of her.

“She feels uncomfortable with the way we’re handling this,” Waka explained. “She said it feels like a business transaction.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Maddelyn kissed Dollya’s cheek. “We could’ve both been a little nicer to each other. We didn’t realize how we were making you feel.”

Dollya turned to Waka, looking her in the eyes for a moment before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against Waka’s. Waka tensed up for a moment, then she relaxed and kissed back. Dollya slipped a hand under Waka’s shirt, running it up and down her bare stomach. Maddelyn leaned over and began kissing Dollya’s neck. As she was kissing her neck, Maddelyn reached out a hand and began unbuttoning Dollya’s pants. Waka pulled her own shirt over her head, breaking her kiss with Dollya only for a second. Maddelyn took Dollya’s pants off, and Dollya pulled away from Waka to kiss Maddelyn.

“I missed you so much,” Waka whispered in Dollya’s ear. “I missed how your mouth feels around my dick.”

Dollya moaned against Maddelyn’s lips. Waka took her pants off and Dollya unbuttoned Maddelyn’s.

“You’re the only one with pants still on,” Dollya laughed.

“And you’re the only one still in your shirt,” Maddelyn teased back, taking her pants off..

Dollya quickly pulled the shirt over her head. “Now I’m not.”

“Get on your hands and knees, baby,” Maddelyn said softly. 

Normally she would be firm and demanding with Dollya, but she didn’t want Dollya to get uncomfortable again and back out. Dollya obeyed, getting on her hands and knees, facing Waka. Waka turned her body towards Dollya, standing on her knees on the bed. Dollya immediately lowered her mouth down on Waka’s dick. Maddelyn got behind her and tore open the condom, carefully rolling it onto her dick. She rubbed some lube on it and pushed in slowly. Dollya moaned, which sent vibrations through Waka’s dick, who moaned in response.

Maddelyn grabbed Dollya’s hips and started pounding her as hard as she could. The feeling of Dollya sucking her and the vibrations of her moans made Waka have to hold onto Dollya’s hair to steady herself. It didn’t take much longer for Waka to cum down Dollya’s throat.

“Let’s change positions,” Maddelyn suggested, pulling out of Dollya. “If you sit on my lap facing away from me, Waka can suck you off while I fuck you.”

“Sounds good to me,” Waka said with a smile.

Dollya climbed onto Maddelyn's lap, slowly lowering herself onto Maddelyn's dick. Waka gave them a second to get into a rhythm again before leaning over and taking Dollya into her mouth. Dollya leaned back against Maddelyn's chest, the pleasure too overwhelming to support herself.

"Are we making you feel good, baby?" Maddelyn whispered in Dollya's ear. Dollya couldn't get any words out, but she moaned in response. That encouraged Maddelyn to keep going, picking up the pace a bit. With a strangled moan, Dollya came down Waka's throat. As Waka pulled away, Maddelyn's climax was close behind. Maddelyn took a moment to catch her breath then carefully lifted Dollya off of her and lay her down on the bed. Maddelyn lay down next to Dollya and pulled her into her arms. Waka lay on the other side of Dollya and Dollya smiled at her.

“Why are none of the three of you ever dressed in my house?” Victoria asked, standing in the doorway. “And what are you two doing here in Waka’s bed anyway?”

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Waka laughed. “We had a threesome again.”

Victoria turned her head towards her room. “Babe, I told you to stay in there.”

“I just wanted to see what was going on,” Opulence laughed as she suddenly appeared beside Victoria. “Wait, why are they all naked in Waka’s bed?”

“We spit roasted Dollya,” Maddelyn yelled, making Dollya and Waka laughed.

“It’s always something with you three,” Opulence sighed. “One minute, you hate each other, and the next, you’re fucking.”

“So? You fucked our mother,” Dollya said. “We made that happen, so you’re welcome, by the way.”

“Actually we haven’t-” Opulence started, but Victoria interrupted.

“And you fucked my mother,” Victoria said, walking out of the room. “So I don’t wanna hear it.”

“How do you think Dahli feels about them being together?” Maddelyn asked as Opulence quickly followed Victoria out of the room.

“I doubt she cares,” Waka shrugged. “She was probably just in it for the sex anyway. She can get that anywhere, so it probably didn’t bother her at all, not even for a second.”

“Do you still hate us?” Dollya asked.

“I never hated either of you,” Waka rolled onto her side so she could face Dollya. “I was just upset because you left me.”

“Are you still upset?” Maddelyn asked.

Waka took a deep breath and shook her head. “No, not really. I prefer whatever weird friendship thing the three of us have going lately over being mad.”

“I don’t even know what it is,” Dollya said. “The three of us just occasionally get together and fuck to keep everyone from fighting.”

“Do you two want to move back in?” Waka asked. 

“I’m good,” Dollya said. “I just moved all my stuff recently and there’s no way I’m doing it again.”

Waka laughed. “Fair enough. I just miss you. I was telling Victoria last time that I don’t know what’s worse, seeing you with someone else every day or never seeing you at all.”

Maddelyn’s jealousy set in and she tightened her grip on Dollya, kissing her shoulder.

Waka sighed, then laughed as she remembered something Opulence said. “Before Victoria cut her off, was Opulence about to say they haven’t had sex yet?”

“I think so,” Dollya thought back to the conversation. “How long have they been together now?”

“Two months,” Maddelyn said.

“Victoria must really love her is all I can say,” Waka ran her fingers through her hair. “Victoria never waits this long.”

"That's adorable," Dollya cooed. 

"Well," Maddelyn chimed in. "Opulence was her first drag daughter. You two came much later. She's probably worried about fucking up because she doesn't want to lose her permanently if they break up."

“I didn’t even think about that,” Waka said. “I just always imagine us being a family no matter what.”

“You two left other drag families to be in this one, so did Victoria,” Maddelyn reminded her. “She probably thinks nothing is stopping Opulence from leaving if they don’t work out.”

Dollya nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Anyway,” Maddelyn said. “I’m both hungry and tired, so Dollya we need to figure out if we’re going home now or waiting until after dinner.”

Before Dollya could respond, Victoria walked into the room again. “You’re staying for dinner. I’m not giving you a choice.”

“There’s your answer,” Dollya laughed.

~~~

“So what exactly is going on?” Victoria asked about halfway through dinner. “Did you forgive them now or something?”

“Yes,” Waka nodded. “After everything that happened today, I felt much better and decided it was finally time to let it go.”

“Good for you,” Victoria smiled then turned her attention to Maddelyn and Dollya. “You must understand that I only wanted to protect my daughter from the ones who hurt her. You’re still family and I still love you both. You’re welcome back into the mansion any time you choose to come visit. “

“Thank you,” Dollya said, a bright smile on her face. “That means a lot to me.”

“Welcome back to the family,” Opulence grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

A month passed and everyone was still getting along. Maddelyn and Dollya were visiting multiple times a week, which no one minded at all. Victoria was especially enjoying the peace as it allowed her to continue developing her relationship with Opulence.

'I think maybe it's time," Victoria said from her sewing machine. Opulence was nearby working on an outfit of her own.

"Time for what?" Opulence didn't look up from her work.

"I think it's time we had sex," Victoria stopped sewing. "I feel like I'm finally ready."

"Oh," Opulence turned her body to face her. "Are you sure?"

Victoria stood up and made her way over to her. "I'm very sure." Victoria held out a hand to Opulence to help her out of the chair.

"Where?" Opulence asked, taking her hand and allowing herself to be helped to stand.

"Here," Victoria gestured to the work desk they were standing beside.

"But everyone uses this room," Opulence scrunched up her face in confusion. "Someone could come in."

"That's what makes it fun," Victoria chuckled. 

She put her hands on Opulence's hips and pressed her lips against Opulence's. The kiss was rough and needy. Opulence sat on the table and Victoria slowly leaned her back so that she was laying on it. Victoria leaned back and took her shirt off, Opulence doing the same. They were both desperate for each other’s touch. As their lips reconnected, Victoria occupied her hands with unbuttoning Opulence’s pants.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed it until you kissed me,” Opulence whispered against her lips.

“I did,” Victoria laughed softly. “I’ve been holding back because I was afraid of losing you.”

“You could never lose me,” Opulence kissed Victoria again as Victoria removed her pants.

“My turn now, huh?” Victoria chuckled.

“Yes,” Opulence’s eyes followed Victoria’s hands to the fly of her jeans. “Please.”

Victoria quickly took her pants off, having no time to waste on teasing. It would torture her more than it would torture Opulence at this point. Victoria leaned over and pressed their lips together once again, grinding against her through their underwear. Opulence reached down in an attempt to pull Victoria’s underwear down, but Victoria grabbed her wrists.

“Not until I say so,” Victoria smiled evilly. 

Opulence pretended to pout, poking her lip out. “I wanna see you, baby.”

“I-” Victoria bit her lip, Opulence’s plea making her dick twitch. “Fine.”

Opulence sat up and pulled down Victoria’s underwear. She admired what had been waiting inside, impressed with Victoria’s dick.

“You like it, huh?” Victoria asked.

“Yes,” Opulence nodded. “I can’t wait to have it inside me.”

Victoria quickly removed Opulence’s underwear before pushing her back down on the table, pressing their lips together roughly. She slowly stroked Opulence’s dick, getting her fully hard. Opulence moaned softly against Victoria’s lips.

“How long has it been since you’ve been fucked, my dear?” Victoria asked.

“A couple years at least,” Opulence’s voice cracked slightly.

Victoria seemed to snap out of her lust-induced trance. “You’ve been waiting on me that long?”

“Yes,” Opulence laughed.

“I see,” Victoria smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I guess I’ll have to really stretch you out before I can fuck you.”

Opulence moaned quietly. “Yes, you will.”

Victoria slowly drug a hand down Opulence’s stomach and rested it on her ass. She slipped a finger inside her hole, making Opulence moan. Victoria pumped her finger in and out until she was satisfied that Opulence was ready for another. She added another finger and repeated the process until finally she was able to fit three fingers inside of Opulence. 

“Do you think you’re ready now, baby?” Victoria whispered as she leaned in close to Opulence’s ear. Opulence simply nodded.

Victoria spit on her own dick, not having the time or the patience to look for real lube. She slowly and carefully pushed into Opulence. Opulence took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was not at all used to having someone inside of her. It had been a long time. Once the feeling was no longer overwhelming, she opened her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Victoria asked softly.

Opulence nodded. “Just not used to this. You can move now.”

Victoria’s thrusts were slow at first, not wanting to hurt Opulence at all. Opulence bit her lip, slowly getting used to the feeling of having Victoria inside of her. To comfort her, Victoria leaned down and kissed her. Their lips moved slowly but passionately against each other, and Opulence soon relaxed.

“You feel better now?” Victoria asked.

“Yeah,” Opulence whispered against her lips. “Give me more, please.”

“How about we switch positions?” Victoria sat up. “Can I bend you over the table and fuck you that way?”

Opulence bit her lip. “Please do.”

“Good,” Victoria smiled and pulled out, taking a few steps back to allow Opulence space to get into position.

Opulence hopped down off the table and turned around, leaning over it. Victoria placed one hand on Opulence’s ass and used the other to guide herself into her hole. Once she was back inside, she started pounding as hard as she could. Opulence moaned loudly, feeling too good to care if anyone could hear them.

Dollya came through the door, completely not expecting to see the couple going at it.

“Fucking hell,” Dollya covered her eyes. “In a room everyone in the family uses, seriously? I guess this is karma for all the times you’ve walked in on me.”

“Just go away,” Victoria laughed, not even slowing down at all. She didn’t care that they’d been caught. It was kind of her plan from the beginning because she wanted everyone to know they were finally having sex. Dollya quickly turned around and left the room.

~~~

“They were what?” Maddelyn asked, in shock from what Dollya had told her. She and Waka had been standing in Waka’s room talking when Dollya returned, looking like she’d seen a ghost.

“I walked in on Victoria and Opulence fucking,” Dollya repeated. “They were in the drag room and Victoria had her bent over one of the tables.”

“Victoria wanted to get caught,” Waka said. “Otherwise she wouldn’t have done it in a room she knows other people are going to walk into.”

“She didn’t stop or even slow down,” Dollya sat down on the bed. “She just laughed and told me to go away.”

“Yep, she wanted to get caught,” Maddelyn nodded.

“Well, at least she finally stopped holding out,” Waka laughed. “If she waited too much longer, I was going to start placing bets on how long it would take them to fuck.”


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Victoria got the whole family together on the couch for a movie night. Well, except for Draggedy Anne and Annie Mae. They were gone for a few days for an anime convention. The haus had a family gig the next night, so Victoria wanted a little bonding time before they'd have to be in a stressful environment together. She even invited Dahli over since she was their guest this week.

"Alright everyone," Victoria said as she sat down on the couch. "What are we watching?"

The order of seating was Waka, Maddelyn, Dollya, then Dahli, Opulence and Victoria. Victoria wondered if it had been subconsciously intentional to keep Dollya away from Waka and herself away from Dahli.

"The Nun!" Dollya yelled from her spot beside Maddelyn.

"Are y'all okay with that?" Victoria asked. There were various head nods and shouts of agreement, so Victoria was satisfied with the response and turned the movie on.

Everything was fairly quiet for the first bit of the movie. They were all so into the movie that no one was paying attention to anything else. Suddenly, there was a jump scare and Dollya nearly fell off the couch. She threw out her arms to catch herself, and one hand ended up landing on Dahli's crotch.

Dollya quickly pulled her hand away. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Be careful," Dahli laughed. "You might wake up the snake."

Victoria nearly choked to death on her own spit and Maddelyn wrapped her arms around Dollya out of jealously.

"Relax, babe," Dollya whispered and kissed Maddelyn's cheek. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I always have to worry about you," Maddelyn teased, turning her head and pressing her lips against Dollya's.

Victoria looked over and noticed Dahli was watching Maddelyn and Dollya. "The fuck is happening?" She asked Opulence quietly.

"I don't know," Opulence shook her head. "I wasn't really paying attention other than seeing Dollya fall on Dahli."

Dahli turned her head and made eye contact with Victoria. Victoria's breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the familiar look of lust in her eyes. She took a deep breath to try and calm her heart rate.

"This room is tense as fuck," Waka spoke up. "Somebody do something."

"What do you mean?" Dollya asked. She'd been so wrapped up in Maddelyn that she hadn't noticed what was going on around her. 

"You accidentally turned Dahli on when you fell on her," Waka explained. "She was watching you and Maddelyn, and then she gave Victoria the 'fuck me' eyes."

"What?" Opulence snapped back to reality, no longer able to pay attention to the movie.

"Oh," Dollya blushed furiously.

"What do we do about it?" Maddelyn asked.

"Wait a second," Opulence shook her head. "I'm still stuck on the whole 'fuck me' eyes thing."

"So much jealously in this room," Dahli cackled. 

"What happens now?" Waka asked. "I imagine there could be a cat fight… or we could just have a big orgy instead."

"What?" Victoria gasped.

"Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you children," Maddelyn laughed. "Then I remember what drag family this is and I realize that's just how we are."

"Oh come on," Waka sighed. "Everyone's all flustered with lust and jealousy. There's no way we can just forget all this and go back to the movie."

"What do you say, Dollya?" Victoria asked. "I always judge how ridiculous things are by whether or not you'd do it."

"Honestly," Dollya smirked. "I'm so down."

"That's the Dollya I know," Waka giggled. "This whole innocent act she's been pulling the last few minutes made me wonder if she was sick."

"Baby?" Victoria turned to Opulence, speaking softly. "Would you be okay with it?"

"Well," Opulence faked a concerned look before breaking into a smile. "As long as you'll still let me sleep in your bed tonight."

Victoria laughed and cupped her boyfriend's face, planting a quick kiss on Opulence's lips. "I love you."

"You heard her," Waka said. "As long as Victoria still lets Opulence in her bed, we're all good."

A heavy silence fell over the room. It was like everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move. Dahli wrapped her arms around Dollya's neck and leaned in, kissing her roughly. Victoria tensed up and Opulence grabbed her hand.

"Don't let it bother you, Victoria," Opulence whispered in her ear. "You don't need her, you have me."

Victoria turned her head and kissed Opulence. Opulence climbed over into Victoria's lap so that no one else could get to her. Victoria smiled against her lips and held onto her hips.

"What do you wanna do?" Maddelyn asked Waka, turning her body to face her.

“How about we join Dollya and Dahli?” Waka asked. “You stay over here beside Dollya and I’ll go sit between Dahli and Opulence.”

Maddelyn nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Waka moved over beside Dahli, who pulled away from Dollya and turned her attention to Waka. Maddelyn wrapped her arms around Dollya's waist and kissed her shoulder. Dollya leaned back into her embrace.

Waka reached back and placed her hand on Opulence's leg as she continued making out with Dahli. Opulence tensed up at first but then relaxed. Victoria pulled away from Opulence and looked into her eyes as if to ask what she was going to do about it. After a few seconds, Victoria grabbed Waka by the arm and pulled her in closer to them. Opulence grabbed Waka's face and kissed her roughly.

Maddelyn had Dahli and Dollya scoot down so that she and Dollya could be on either side of Dahli. She didn't want anyone to be left out. Dahli kissed Dollya and wrapped her arms around her waist. Meanwhile, Maddelyn kissed Dahli's neck, biting down gently as she rubbed Dahli through her shorts.

Victoria was the first to initiate the undressing. She grabbed the bottom of Waka's shirt and pulled it over her head. She and Opulence then took their shirts off as well. Victoria reached over and started fumbling with the buttons on Opulence's pants.

Dollya saw this and got down on her knees in front of Dahli. She worked quickly to get Dahli's pants and underwear off. Then, she took Dahli's hard cock in her mouth and looked up at Dahli and Maddelyn as she bobbed her head up and down.

Victoria pressed her lips against Opulence's as she pulled down her partner's pants and underwear down just enough so she could pull Opulence’s dick out and stroke it slowly. She heard Waka groan and felt her hand on her thigh. Victoria thought for a moment that she never could’ve imagined this happening, that she was about to have an orgy with most of her drag family, but she blocked out those thoughts because she knew she’d never go through with it if she kept thinking about it. Victoria blocked out everything going on in her head and stood up, moving over to sit on Waka’s lap. She pushed her back against the couch and kissed her roughly.

As Maddelyn removed her clothes, Dahli reached over and took her dick in her hand, stroking it in time with Dollya’s movements. Dollya’s head came up with a small pop. She sat up and rested her elbows on Dahli’s legs.

“Can I ride you, baby?” Dollya asked.

Dahli nodded and Dollya wasted no time moving into position. She held Dahli’s dick still and slowly lowered herself down onto it, a small moan escaping from her. Maddelyn sat back and watched, Dahli’s hand still pumping her cock roughly. Dollya’s moans continued, growing louder and more frequent the harder Dahli thrusted into her.

Victoria had Waka laying down on the couch and was sitting between her legs. She’d ordered Opulence to face fuck the younger queen while Victoria fucked her. Opulence was already getting into a good rhythm as Waka waited for Victoria to enter her. Victoria hooked her arm around one of Waka’s legs while using the other hand to guide her dick into Waka’s hole. Waka moaned loudly as Victoria pushed into her, sending vibrations through Opulence’s dick. Once she found her rhythm, Victoria hooked her free arm around the other leg and closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds of Opulence and Waka moaning.

~~~

Soon, everyone was passed out on the couch together, not caring that they were all sweaty and sticky. Everyone was kinda just tangled up in each other, too tired to move. None of them were sure how they’d feel once they came back to reality, but no one cared in that moment. But one thing was for sure, a drag family had never been closer than the Black Haus.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" Opulence giggled as Victoria drug her along.

It had been almost a year now that Opulence and Victoria had been together. Victoria took the whole family on a trip to Halloween Horror Nights, not telling anyone what her plan was.

"You'll see," Victoria said, pulling her over to the Rob Zombie scare zone. "Just come here."

"She didn't really have a choice," Maddelyn laughed. "You've got her by the arm."

"What is she planning?" Annie Mae asked.

"No clue," Draggedy Anne said. "She didn't mention anything. She just told us to get in the car."

"I think she's gonna propose," Waka whispered to her daughters. "But don't say anything out loud."

"My love," Victoria got down on one knee in front of Opulence and pulled out a ring box. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Opulence started to tear up.

Victoria smiled and held up the box. Opulence took the ring out, looking at how pretty it was. Victoria held out her hand and Opulence dropped it in. Opulence gave Victoria her hand and Victoria slipped the ring on it. Then Victoria stood up and kissed her passionately.

"That was adorable," Annie Mae squealed.

Maddelyn wasn't with them. After the family orgy, they decided that Dollya and Waka should get back together.

"Are you ever gonna propose to me like that?" Dollya wrapped her arms around Waka.

"One day, baby," Waka kissed her forehead.

~~~

"I'm glad you came back to me," Waka cuddled up to Dollya in bed.

Dollya kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Waka said. "More than anything."

Dollya climbed on top of Waka and started kissing her neck. Waka slipped her hands under Dollya's shirt, rubbing them across her stomach. She grabbed Dollya's hips and grinded against her. Dollya moaned softly. Waka removed Dollya’s shirt, throwing it on the floor.

"I have an idea," Dollya sat up a bit and looked at Waka.

"What is it?" Waka asked.

"I wanna throat fuck you," Dollya explained. "But in the sixty nine position."

"Okay," Waka smiled and nodded. "Let's do it."

“Why do you go through with these wild ideas I come up with?” Dollya laughed.

Waka shrugged and chuckled. “Because I would do anything for you, my love.”

“Fair enough,” Dollya moved over and sat beside Waka. “Let’s get to it then.”

Dollya removed her own shorts and then Waka’s. They moved around on the bed so they could get into position more comfortably. Then Dollya moved so that they were in the sixty nine position, and Waka happily took Dollya’s cock into her mouth. Dollya thrust her hips, slowly at first. As she picked up the pace a bit, Waka moaned around her, sending vibrations up the smaller queen’s dick. It didn’t take long for Dollya to finish, shooting hot cum down her partner’s throat.

“Let me take care of you now, baby,” Dollya whispered in Waka’s ear once she’d turned back around.

Dollya moved down and positioned herself between Waka’s legs. She took all of Waka’s hard cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down skillfully. Waka grunted in pleasure at the feeling. Dollya hollowed out her cheeks and deepthroated Waka. Waka thrusted her hips in response, neatly making Dollya choke, Dollya kept going, and soon Waka came with a soft moan.

“I could never hope for a better person to spend my life with,” Dollya cuddled up to Waka, laying her head on her chest.

Waka gently stroked Dollya’s hair. “I’m glad you came back to me. I love you more than anything in the world.”

“I love you too,” Dollya leaned up and kissed Waka.

~~~

The whole family sat at the table together for dinner just as they did every night. Everyone was strangely quiet tonight, and Waka and Dollya were unsure why. Victoria took a deep breath and sighed. Opulence took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort her.

“No one has heard from Maddelyn in a while,” Victoria finally broke the awkward silence. “Not even me, her own daughter.”

“Is something wrong with her?” Dollya asked. “Is she okay?”

“No one knows,” Victoria told her. ‘We haven’t heard anything in over a month.”

“I should go talk to her,” Dollya said.

“Dollya-” Waka tried to stop her, but Dolly cut her off.

“This is my fault, Waka,” Dollya shook her head and stood up. “I have to make sure she’s okay. I could never forgive myself if something happened to Maddelyn.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Waka asked.

“No,” Dollya said. “I think I should do this on my own.”

“Very well,” Victoria sat back in her chair. “Let us know how she is when you return/”

~~~

Dollya arrived at Maddelyn’s house and knocked on the front door. She couldn’t help remembering the days when she used to live there with Maddelyn. She didn’t miss their relationship. She loved Waka more than anything, but she did miss that family connection they all used to have with Maddelyn. Victoria warned them against being together, but they didn’t listen. This is where it got them.

“Dollya?” A confused Maddelyn opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Victoria is worried about you,” Dollya explained, stepping into the door. “Well, everyone is, but Victoria can hardly sleep at night wondering if you’re okay. I feel like all of this is my fault.”

“No it isn’t,” Maddelyn shook her head. “It’s mine.”

“No,” Dollya protested. “I should’ve listened to Victoria. I shouldn’t have thought being with you would be a good idea.”

“I didn’t give you a choice,” Maddelyn said. “I forced you to be with me even though I knew all along that it was Waka you loved. That’s why I had to make it right and send you back to her.”

Dollya sighed. “Please come back into the family. We all miss you and Victoria is losing her mind without you.”

“Alright,” Maddelyn smiled. “I will. For my darling daughter Victoria.”

~~~

“I missed you so much,” Victoria hugged her mother tightly. “Don’t disappear like that again, Maddelyn.”

“I won’t,” Maddelyn laughed softly. “I could never abandon my baby girl.”

“We have big news for you,” Victoria said with a smile.

“What is it?” Maddelyn tilted her head curiously.

Victoria grabbed Opulence’s hand and held it out to Maddelyn. “We’re engaged.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Maddelyn squealed and hugged the two of them.

“You’ll come to our wedding, right?” Opulence asked.

“Of course I will,” Maddelyn smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“It’s so nice to feel like a family again,” Dollya squeezed Waka’s hand gently. And they did all feel like a family again.


End file.
